Misfits: An Arrowverse SYOC
by TheCharmingLibra
Summary: Remi Carter, formerly a protege of the Arrow, is abruptly pulled back into the daunting game of masked villains and heroes when the infamous Oliver Queen goes missing. But Carter will not search for him alone. Queen left her in charge of a team of untrained delinquents fresh out of prison, or rather a band of misfits that struggle to contain their own demons.


Hey there! I am J.R. Rose or simply Rose. Recently, I've watched several seasons of the Arrowverse (Arrow, The Flash, Supergirl, etc.), and I wanted to branch off of the timeline to create my own immersive story about meta-humans and vigilantes. The story centers around Remi Carter, a former protege of the great Oliver Jonas Queen, and her team of teenage students that struggle to contain their demons. Misfit is a title given to the _different_, the _wounded_, and the _lost_; individuals with deep pasts and daily hardships…

**Rules/Requirements:**

1\. No Mary Sues/Gary Stus. Misfits is built on characters that are utterly flawed, on all accounts.

2\. However, don't make your character too dark and depressed that they take away from the story.

3\. Users may submit up to two characters.

4\. Characters MUST be sent by PM and titled, "Misfits: Character Name".

5\. Template MUST be appropriately completed. That means description when it calls for description.

6\. No weird "blood-manipulation" or "bone-manipulation" powers. Anything that falls along those lines will be unacceptable.

7\. Characters must be between the ages of 18-24.

8\. I will accept descendants of major characters. However, they must be first-generation (daughter, son).

**Notes for originals characters:**

1\. They recently got out of prison. Ghost Isle Maximum Prison is a containment center for enhanced individuals and vigilantes. The name derives from the island it sits on in the midst of the Star City river—previously home to an insane asylum before its abandonment for unknown reasons.

2\. Your characters are either human vigilantes or meta-human vigilantes. Choose a signature weapon or power that is unique.

3\. Your character must be between 18 to 24 years old.

4\. I will be accepting two female characters and two males characters as the main cast. However, I will also accept side characters that work at the police department, hospital, etc. that have further connections to the vigilante squad.

5\. I will not accept any children for Oliver Queen as I already have a plan to use Mia Smoak.

_6\. Misfits _takes place in an alternate timeline. Therefore, I can make my own adjustments to the Arrowverse.

7\. I have not watched DC's Legends of Tomorrow or Black Lightning. Thus, I will stay within the constraints of Arrow, The Flash, and Supergirl. I still have not watched all of the seasons of each show, but I will try my best to work within those parameters.

_8\. Misfits _takes place in 2037 and is centered in Star City including surrounding areas (Central City and the like).

* * *

Interested? Great! Fill out the form below and submit it to me by PM titled, "Misfits: Character Name".

**The Basics**

Name:

Alias:

Age:

Birthday (Month and Day):

Place of Birth:

Nationality:

Occupation:

**Appearance**

Physical Appearance (mention eye color, hair color, build, etc.):

Tics, Habits, or Mannerisms:

Health:

**Speech and Communication**

How do they talk?

Style of their speech?

Do they have an accent?

Posture:

How much eye contact do they make?

Any distinguishing speech tics?

What's their laugh like?

Describe their smile.

How emotive are they?

**The Past**

What was their childhood like?

Describe their education.

Previous Jobs:

Role Model (if any):

Hobbies:

Favorite place to be as a child?

What's their earliest memory?

What's their saddest memory?

If they could change one thing from their past, what would it be?

What are three adjectives to describe them as a child?

List their criminal record:

**Family**

(List relation, name, age, and a brief description of your character's relationship with them)

**Misfits**

Why is your character in prison?

How did your character become a vigilante?

Powers (if any):

How did your character acquire powers (if any)?

Initial response to Queen's team proposition:

Face-claim

* * *

I know it is a lot, but it shouldn't be a cake-walk to create a three-dimensional character. I need to know your character like the back of my hand before I can write them in the best way possible.

There is no deadline for submissions until I mark that Misfits is closed. Otherwise, I look forward to reading your submissions!

— J.R. Rose


End file.
